Showtime!
by make-mine-a-kiaora
Summary: Jane and Red John face off in a final all-or-nothing confrontation. Will Lisbon or her agents be in time to intervene? Rated T for moderate swearing and some violence in the first chapter. A story made up of 26 alphabetically prompted drabbles and double drabbles. True drabbles ie exactly 100 words each
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I make no money from fanfiction and am not affiliated with the Mentalist in any way__._

_This was inspired by Sue Shay's excellent drabble story "Danger on Donner Pass". I would also recommend Wldwmn's "A woman of valor." _

_For a while I have wanted to write a drabble story. In addition, I enjoyed doing my alphabetic 'collection of drabbles' so I've merged the 2 concepts. It will be uploaded in 2-3 parts. _

Absolution

Better to ask forgiveness than permission, she knew. Jane's whole mantra.

But for some things there was no absolution.

He'd abandoned her. Again! Lifted the car keys and taken off, leaving her standing. Only this time not at the carnival. This time she was alone. A deserted lot in the middle of state forest. Three miles from civilisation according to the map on the closed visitor centre. And the son-of-a-bitch had taken her phone.

Surprise, surprise. He was chasing down Red John. No backup, no SWAT, no chance in hell.

What could she do? He had chosen to burn.

Bravado

"You don't scare me." Patrick steeled himself as he faced the gun. He needed to pull the best con of his life. And that was saying something.

The man in control here was a psychopath and sadist. And the murderer of Jane's wife and child.

"You really thought you'd catch me unaware, Patrick? That you could pull a gun on _me_? Tut-tut. You are slipping."

Red John studied the gun in his hand. "You fetched me a glock. Thought it'd be quicker than the knife, huh."

Jane struggled to get loose but his bonds held.

Red John just smiled.

Courage

"Oh Patrick, no need to get frantic. I'm not going to hurt you. Least, not yet."

Red John walked forward, placing a 'friendly' hand on Jane's shoulder. The Halloween mask grazed Patrick's cheek making him jerk away.

"Have courage my friend. A shame you abandoned Teresa without even her phone. She and your colleagues could have tracked you by now."

He held up Lisbon's phone, ripping the battery out. Then he reached into a pocket retrieving Jane's.

"I will grant you one last look, Patrick." He held out the phone so Jane could see Lisbon's picture. "She's kinda cute."

Defiance

Was Lisbon OK? Patrick's mind whirled.

He'd left her with her gun and badge. This glock was his, the gift from Max Winter.

But Red John knew he'd abandoned her. That wasn't good. He'd left her a few miles from a settlement. She did longer runs most mornings. And she had the trees for cover. He could only hope. He'd needed to slow her down, get a head start. Keep her safe, not put her in danger.

The monster was getting to him. He couldn't let that happen. Pride. His weakness and Red John's.

Only one thing for it.

Endgame

"Leave Lisbon out of it!"

"Patrick, please. You can't expect to keep me all to yourself. Teresa will be joining us shortly, I have no doubt. She needed a ride after all."

"How did you know?"

Red John stares down at Patrick. The mask makes his expression unreadable.

"I know everything. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Please leave her alone. I'll do anything. I'll…"

"Hush! It's only right that you should watch her die. You marked her when you allowed yourself to have feelings for her. You knew what would happen. You deserve this."

"No! Just kill me."

Fatalism

"Begging for death already Patrick? I am disappointed. Whatever happened to that brilliant mind?"

Jane strained against his bonds, never breaking eye contact. If this was his end, so be it. He deserved to die for causing Angela and Charlotte's deaths. He knew that. Karma. And, if he wasn't able to stop the monster, giving his life in the attempt was fair. But getting Lisbon hurt. No! Never!

There was just one thing left. Push Red John beyond his control. If the sadist was busy with him, it might buy Lisbon precious time. Time enough to kill the bastard.

Gunshot wound

"Well, Ray, looks like I was right all those years ago. You are an ugly, tormented little man. Twisted and evil."

"Shut your mouth, you little worm." Haffner – the monster hiding in plain sight all along – slapped him round the head. Jane just grinned. His biggest smirk. Time to mock the devil. Might be fun!

Unmasked, Red John raised the gun and fired. Pain exploded in Jane's left calf. Blood poured down his lower leg, pooling on the floor.

"Finding it funny now Jane?"

Haffner reached down, smearing his fingers in the blood, rubbing it into his palms.

Honour

Raising his blood coated hands, Haffner sniffed and then licked them. The excitement in his voice was unmistakeable. "Hurts doesn't it, Patrick?"

He leaned into Jane, whispering in his ear. "Just a flesh wound, it won't kill you. File it in your memory palace. You can compare it to one from a knife later."

Pulling back for a moment, Red John seized Jane by the vest. "Mmm, I wonder if Lisbon has ever fantasised about seeing you naked? Let's fulfil her desires, shall we? A final honour for our new guest."

Powerless, Jane squirmed as Red John stripped him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I make no money from fanfiction and am not affiliated with the Mentalist in any way._

_This was inspired by Sue Shay's excellent drabble story "Danger on Donner Pass". For a while I have wanted to write a drabble story. Also I enjoyed doing by alphabetic 'collection of drabbles' so I've merged the 2 concepts. It will be uploaded in 3 parts._

Instruction

"Drop the weapon!" Lisbon's voice echoed in the empty classroom. Jane moaned weakly.

As Red John half-turned to look at her, Lisbon froze, "Ray! No…"

Haffner took his chance, darting behind the pillar to which Jane was roped as he loosed the first shot. It richocheted off the wall, and glass smashed over to his left. Damn.

One knife, two guns. Enough if she'd come without backup. Though his game with Patrick was ruined. SWAT wasn't here. She hadn't had time and he'd be a dead man by now if they were.

Right now a hostage could prove useful.

Justice

Lisbon eased into the room, aware of the lack of cover for her and Jane. Moving round to the left she kept her eyes riveted on the pillar. Behind her, Cho went right, his tread almost silent. Rigsby stayed in position, guarding one exit, van Pelt already at the other.

Time to spring the trap. Lisbon took a deep breath. "You're surrounded Haffner. Come on out, hands on your head."

Sunlight flashed on the muzzle of a gun. Lisbon threw herself sideways. But too late. Three rounds hit her squarely in the chest. Another shot and Red John crumpled.

Knife

Lisbon lay on the floor. Her chest burned. Movement was excruciating. The vest stopped the bullets but not without cost.

Rigsby was by her side. "Lie still boss. Paramedics will soon be here."

"And Jane?" Lisbon whispered between gasps.

"Cho and Grace are with him. Haffner's dead. Just keep still."

Lisbon's spirits dropped like they'd jumped from a 30 storey building. Jane was hurt. She had to be there. "Help me up Rigs, that's an order."

"Cho!" At Rigsby's shout the Korean agent hurried over.

"Haffner got Jane with a knife boss. Stomach. Van Pelt's taking care of him."

Loving and losing (double drabble)

"I've got to see him." Lisbon fought to sit up, though the pain was enough to keep her flat without Rigsby's restraining hand. "Let me up."

Rigsby shook his head, increasing the pressure despite worrying that it would hurt. Cho intervened. He took out his cuffs and secured them round Lisbon's wrists.

"A temporary measure boss, to immobilise in case of rib fractures. I'll release you when the EMTs arrive." He turned to Rigsby. "Could you lift her without disturbing her ribs?"

Rigsby carried Lisbon over to Jane's side, laying her down gently on the floor. Jane looked pale and sweaty and his pain was clear in his furrowed face and hollowed eyes. Van Pelt had raised one knee but it was clear that it still hurt.

Jane turned his head to Lisbon and reached for her hands. "You OK?"

She nodded, "Vest took it, just winded."

He looked deep into her eyes as if to say 'liar' but instead became serious.

"Teresa, I love you, dearest. I swore I'd always save you." He gave Lisbon a look of such deep devotion that her heart almost stopped. Then his eyes closed and Jane slid off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Madness

Blaring sirens split the Monday afternoon quiet. Backup was here. Leaving Cho and van Pelt with the casualties, Rigsby grabbed the EMTs, briefing them quietly. Around them SAC PD began securing the crime scene.

Van Pelt had turned Jane into recovery, propping him against her to prevent pressure on the knife. His leg wound had almost stopped bleeding. That wasn't what concerned her. Jane was falling deeper into shock and Lisbon was still struggling to breathe, attempt to hide it though she did.

With relief she handed Jane over to the first paramedic, who began working on him immediately.

No!

Grace grabbed a blanket settling it round Lisbon's shoulders. Now that she could focus solely on her boss there were a few things that she could do. Starting with removing the handcuffs and checking where it hurt.

"Boss." She tried to get Lisbon's attention but no luck. Now that her hands were free, Teresa was gripping Jane's arm like she was tethering him to life, refusing to let him leave.

Van Pelt tried again, but no luck. Lisbon wasn't with them anymore. She was locked in a silent struggle, trying to propel her life force through Jane's thick skull.

Order (double drabble)

Cho glanced over. Seeing van Pelt's problem, he intervened, peeling Lisbon's fingers away from Jane's arm and gripping her hands. Crouching in her line of sight, he held eye contact whilst he spoke to her like she was a small child.

"Lisbon, Jane needs to go to hospital now. Let the paramedics do their job."

Teresa shook her head and tried to get past him but Cho blocked her way. Her breathing grew laboured as tears streamed down her face.

"Lisbon," Cho said gently, "Jane's going in the first ambulance. Now it's your turn." He motioned the next EMT over.

"No! No, I'm fine. I need to be with him." Her agitation really wasn't helping.

Cho stood, looking down at her. "Teresa. You are injured and are therefore stood down. As acting head of this unit, I am commanding you to let the paramedics help you. That is an _order."_

Begrudgingly, Lisbon listened and the EMT quickly checked her over. "Ma'am, looks like a broken rib or two. We'll take you into Sac General so that you can be properly checked out."

Lisbon nodded, all fight drained, as she relaxed back onto the gurney. Van Pelt followed on behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I make no money from fanfiction and am not affiliated with the Mentalist in any way._

_This was inspired by Sue Shay's excellent drabble story "Danger on Donner Pass". For a while I have wanted to write a drabble story. Also I enjoyed doing my alphabetic 'collection of drabbles' so I've merged the 2 concepts. Third and final part now uploaded. Please let me know what you think._

Pain

As consciousness dawned, Jane discovered he was in bed. His leg felt heavy and he couldn't move, though he felt interestingly light-headed. Beeping. A monitor. A disinfectant smell. Ah hospital. And the good painkillers.

And breathing. Regular but shallow. Someone was near his bed, holding his hand. He could feel it.

Opening his eyes, light assaulted them and he groaned, throwing up his free arm. The most beautiful sound in the world greeted him.

"Jane? Jane, are you OK?"

Lisbon! She was here. She was safe.

He turned towards her, waiting a moment till his eyes focussed, and smiled.

Quibble

"Jane, what were you thinking?"

Lisbon's voice was strained and tear tracks lined her scrunched face. The chain at her neck was pulled taut as she gripped her cross.

"How could you do that? To the team? To me?"

Jane tried and failed to sit, flopping back against the pillows whilst cursing his weakness.

"Teresa, please."

Lisbon looked away as she grabbed another tissue and blew her nose.

"Teresa, I never meant to hurt you, I swear. Can we quibble about this later?"

Lisbon glared and marched from the room. Jane sighed, heartbroken. How could he make her see?

Repentance (double drabble)

Half an hour later, Lisbon returned. Relief surged into Jane like a spring tide. There was still a chance. He reached out and she grasped his hand.

"Look Lisbon, I know it wasn't nice, abandoning you like I did. But I couldn't risk Red John getting hold of you. I only did it to slow you down. I knew you could find a way out."

"But I'm the agent…"

Jane interrupted, desperate to make her understand.

"Yes, you are. And a damned fine one too. But Red John targeted you because of me. Because I didn't manage to hide my feelings. I'd already lost the people I loved once. I couldn't go through it again. I'd be dead or irredeemably insane. I had to keep you safe."

Lisbon stood looking at him like he was from a different dimension. "How does hurling yourself in front of a serial killer keep me safe, Jane? Damn you. Can't you see what you did to me?"

Jane would have given anything to hold her but he couldn't move. Instead he squeezed her hand. "Teresa, I never meant to cause you pain. And I seem to do nothing else. I truly am sorry."

Safe (double drabble).

Lisbon sat at Jane's bedside, hunched over with her head resting on his chest, as tears flowed freely.

"I love you, you son-of-a-bitch. And you nearly died."

Jane shushed her quietly, fingers combing through her hair. Until a coughing fit overtook her, forcing her upright.

"How are you?" he asked. "You weren't in good shape either last time I saw you."

"Mending. Just some cracked ribs." Lisbon stood for a second, turning away. She took a steadying breath before continuing. "You've got internal damage from the knife in your stomach, and a gunshot wound to the leg. It was touch and go for a while but I guess it was your stubbornness. You just had to prove the doctors wrong. You've been sedated for two weeks so that you could heal."

Jane reached for her once more. "And thank you for saving my life back at the school. How did you find me so quickly?"

Lisbon smiled, and put her hand down her top, retrieving a small pouch. "Spare phone and handcuff keys in my bra. I knew you'd do something stupid.

Jane couldn't help it. Laughter overtook him, even though it hurt. "Agent Lisbon! Who'd have thought it."

Tainted (double drabble)

As Jane calmed down, a thought struck him.

"Red John had an insider in the bullpen. He must have had."

"What? Not one of the team. No way."

"No, but someone near us. Who knew our insights and movements. Haffner must have bugged our vehicles and phones but it's more than that. He knew we were onto him."

"Ron?" Lisbon looked guilty for thinking evil of her co-workers but no-one could deny it now. Red John had been one of them. A Senior Agent in the CBI….

"Maybe. It would fit, I guess."

"I'll get Cho and Rigsby on it." Lisbon went for her office phone before hesitating and pulling out her backup once again. Jane held his breath, hoping she didn't realise that it gave him the ideal opportunity to admire her breasts.

"Cho? Yes it's Lisbon. Jane's back with the living and causing trouble all ready." She paused for a moment, listening to her second-in-command. "Will do. Oh and can you check out Ron? Make sure there's nothing untoward."

Hanging up, she turned to Jane. "Cho, Rigsby and van Pelt will be dropping by later. You'd best have a nap. You'll need to keep your strength up."

Underling

A few minutes later, Lisbon's phone rang. Cho. She listened for a few moments, her face dropping into the universal expression of disgust. Ringing off, she turned back to Jane.

"Looks like you were right. Ron called in sick three days ago and hasn't been seen since. But there's more than enough evidence that he was allied with Red John. The guys will check it out but he's probably in Mexico by now."

Jane looked pensive for a moment. "Probably. But it's one less scumbag out of our hair. He wouldn't dare retaliate. He's a follower, not a leader."

Victims

Back in the office, Lisbon studied the Red John file. Each victim stared back at her. Each crime scene was recorded in detail.

She still couldn't believe it. She'd worked with Haffner. Gone for coffee with him. Even considered joining the PI business that he'd talked of setting up. He'd congratulated her at that 10 year celebration.

But the evidence was indisputable. 32 victims: 26 women, 5 men and 1 child. Charlotte Jane.

She was sorry that Red John wouldn't stand trial. That other victims' relatives wouldn't see due process served. But she wasn't sorry the monster was dead.

Wishes

Back by Jane's bedside, Lisbon rested in the easy chair that the nursing staff had found her. 2am. Jane slept, his breathing slow and regular.

What was it about dangerous situations that made him make declarations of love? First in her office when he fake shot her, and then as he lay dying on a school gym floor. Thank God for van Pelt's first aid skills and Cho's impeccable organisational talent.

So, did Jane mean it, or would he just 'forget' again?

That was the question? And she was sure he hadn't missed her confession of love for him.

Xylophone (double drabble)

Jane stirred, opening his eyes and blinking like an owl in the sunlight.

"Lisbon, you're here!"

She shuffled the chair over to his bedside and leaned over, caressing his soft curls. "Yep. It's me."

Jane eyed her tenderly. "Do you remember our High School dance? 'More than words'…."

Teresa looked away, trying to control the surge of emotion. "Uh-huh?"

"I never did guess your instrument. Wait. It's coming to me… A, a glockenspiel. No, no. A xylophone."

He looked so earnest, like a little boy desperate for her approval. She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "Wow, Mr 'Almost-Psychic', it's what five years or so. You're losing your touch."

"Meh! Got to let you get away with it occasionally. Be no fun, being invincible! Darned near perfect is good enough for me."

Lisbon shook her head, grinning now. "Well, glad to see that your ego didn't suffer. That would have killed you."

"Oh please. You just can't admit it to yourself. I'm brilliant."

"Keep telling yourself that. Now where were those tablets?"

Suddenly Jane turned serious. "You know, Teresa, I meant what I said. The first time it just slipped out. That's why I wouldn't, couldn't own it.

You (double drabble)

"Y-You did?" Teresa looked staggered.

"Yes, back in your office. I've loved you for years Lisbon. I couldn't tell you because that would have bumped you up Red John's target list. And I couldn't do that. I couldn't lose you."

"Is that why you took it back?" Lisbon's words are slow, almost slurred.

"I never took it back Teresa. I just skated around it. But now Red John, or should I say Haffner, is dead. And I can say it."

Jane reached up, tracing Teresa's cheekbones with his fingertips before sweeping round to her jaw.

"I love you Teresa, with my whole being. You mean the world to me."

Lisbon caught his hand in hers, biting her lower lip as she tried to take it in.

"But… But you can't."

Jane smiled wryly, shaking his head against the pillow. "Why not?" He paused for a second before continuing, "And I do believe that you mentioned something earlier. Something about loving me?"

Teresa didn't know where to look. She dashed the back of her hand against the overflowing tears.

"Of course I do, you… you idiot!"

"Then come here and kiss me, sweetheart!"

Zoo (double drabble)

Eight months later, Patrick and Teresa ambled through Sacramento Zoo hand in hand.

"So your house sale completed OK?" Lisbon turned to look at Jane.

"Yes, it did. It's a bit sad but I'm also kinda relieved." He paused. "Thank you for giving me the space and time to put everything to rest."

"That's OK. I knew that you needed it. Hey, even I needed time to re-adjust post-Red John." Lisbon looked up at him peering through her eyelashes. "Though I can't believe you brought me here for our first date."

"Why not? We stopped two serial monsters in six months. We make a good team, you and me. Colleagues and best friends. It kinda felt appropriate. Celebrate a new start and all that, building on our already solid foundation.

Besides, there's dinner and dancing later. You really think that I wouldn't wine and dine you? I intend to spoil you all I can. Give you everything you've ever wished for."

Jane picked her up and spun her round like she weighed less than a silk scarf.

"Everything huh?" Lisbon pursed her lips in mock deep thought. "There's tiger cubs."

Hand in hand, they strolled off into the sunset.


End file.
